


First Feast.

by SanosDumbBitchGF



Series: My Roommates Are Into Redrum [1]
Category: My Roommates Are Into Redrum
Genre: Cannibalism, Drugging, Gen, Murder, holy shit this is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanosDumbBitchGF/pseuds/SanosDumbBitchGF
Summary: Background arc for one of my OC's in a series I'm working on.Shirca's father notices his daughters insomnia, gives her roofies. Then makes a witty comment about how it's used for 'illegal' purposes. It sparks an interest in the young teen.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Shirca/Jonathan
Series: My Roommates Are Into Redrum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001562
Kudos: 1





	First Feast.

" **Daddy**?" I say to my father who's sitting on the couch. He looks over to me, a eyebrow raised in confusion. " **I can't sleep again** " I say tiredly. My father sighs and gets off the couch. "Come on baby" He reaches for my hand and grips it tightly, leading me into his bedroom. " **What are we doing**?" I ask as I sit down on his plush bed. He reaches into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a small white bottle. "You haven't slept in a week baby, so, I got you something to help" He opens the bottle and puts a tiny pill in his hand. " **Something like what**?" He kneels down next to me, putting the pill in my hand, I look at it in confusion. "Just some sleeping medicine, that's all. Hold onto that for me, I'll go get you some juice. Okay?" He tells me, and I nod. Toying with the tiny pill in my hand. I hum as I wait patiently for my father to return, wondering if this medicine will actually work. Once my father gets back he hands me a glass of grape juice. "Here you go, darling" I take the juice and thank him. Putting the pill in my mouth I take a big drink, it goes down easy. " **Daddy, are you sure this'll work**?" I ask nervously. "I promise, you know I wouldn't lie to you" He smiles, fluffing my hair. "Now finish your juice and lay down. You can sleep here tonight" and with that he leaves the room. I finish the rest of my drink but.. " **Mmng** " I groan out, I don't feel well at all. I'm really dizzy.. I set the glass down on the nightstand, turn off the light and lay down, hoping I feel better in the morning.

The morning comes and when I wake up I feel groggy, like I didn't sleep well. But, it's better than being tired. I get out of bed and walk into the dining room. My dad's already made breakfast for me, I sit down at the table and rub my eyes "Good morning pumpkin, sleep okay?" I take a bite of my waffles and try to talk with my mouth full " **Mmf, kinda** " My dad chuckles and states that's good. "Hey, did you know that the medicine I gave you, is actually illegal and is used to commit crimes? Pretty weird huh?" I swallow, looking up at my father in confusion. " **It.. is**?" "Mhm, sure is kiddo" He says putting a hand on my shoulder. I think to myself, what kind of crimes is he talking about. " **Daddy, what kind of illegal things**?" I question him, proceeding to eat again. He runs his fingers through my hair and kneels down next to me. Whispering in my ear "Hmm, it's good for a lot of different crimes. Like kidnapping, rape, murder. Stuff similar to that" I freeze up.. my dad's a murderer? " **Huh?!** " I jerk away from him, looking at him in more curiosity than fear. " **How would you know what it's for?! Have you don-"** He clamps a hand over my mouth, and shushes me with a smile. "Baby, it's alright.. I can show you if you want. But not now" I think to myself... show me? " **Mmm!** " I try to say something but he won't remove his hand. "Finish your breakfast, and come in my bedroom. I'll show you" He lets go of me and stands up. Getting up to exit the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I finish eating quickly, rushing to see what he could be talking about. 

My dad is sitting on the edge of his bed with a laptop. He gestures me to sit next to him. I do. " **What are we gonna do with the laptop, daddy?** " I ask curiously, looking at the screen that's on a tab, some type of forum. "Gonna show you all the things you can do with your medicine.. or, if you wanna be hardcore, daddy can show you how to kill without it." He chuckles in a creepy way, but when he said 'kill' I feel something hot inside me. " **I wanna know both!** " I blurt out loudly. And for the next few hours he shows me effective ways to commit murder with or without my meds. " **Hey daddy, they mentioned dinner. Can we do something like that too?** " I ask. "Ah, well, that's something we can arrange too. But, not tonight honey. Don't you have a school dance I should be taking you to?" I perk up. " **Oh yeah! I do! Can we go now!?** " I bounce up and down impatiently. "Of course baby. Go get dressed and meet me outside, okay?" I nod. Quickly, I get up and run to my bedroom, reaching into my closet to pull out a cute outfit. I finish changing and almost run out the door but then I stop and think... ' _what if I can do what daddy taught me tonight_?' I grab the bottle of roofies from his bedroom on the way out and stuff it in my backpack. I walk outside, and open the car door.

We arrive, it's already getting dark. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble, okay? Call me if you need me. I love you!" He calls out after me as I rush out of the car. " **I WILL!** " I call out back. I run to the entrance of the school and make my way to the area where everyone is. It's dimly lit and loud music is blasting. I go the the far end of the room and sit down, thinking about who I can show my dad tonight.. who we can 'eat' as he told me. I close my eyes, allowing myself to think a little longer.. Not sure how long it's been now but my thoughts are interrupted by a person tapping me on the shoulder. A girl, She sits on her knees in front of me.. I jump a little at the sight. "Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, you just look a little down. Don't have anyone either huh?" I feel my face heat up, my thoughts racing to form a sentence or an excuse for what I'm doing. " **No.. not really** " She smiles sweetly and puts a hand on my leg. "Sorry to hear that. my names Alice, what's yours?" I put my hand over hers, and we lock eyes ' _it's her, she's perfect_ ' I say in my head. " **Shirca** " I tell her. She grabs my hand and stands up, pulling me with her. "Cute name! You wanna get punch or a soda?" She asks and entangles her fingers with mine. I nod, and we both walk over to the drink table. She lets go of me to get the drinks.. I quickly and sneakily go into my backpack, puling out a bottle of my meds, I take one out and put the bottle back. "Here you go~!" She hands me my drink and I thank her.. We talk for awhile before I get close to her.. we stare at each other for awhile, her face is flushed and one of her hands are gripping my dress. I look down at her drink as she leans in to.. kiss me. I get caught off guard but I manage to slip the pill into her fruit punch without her noticing. She breaks the kiss and gets down on her knees to sit on the floor, her back against the wall. I follow her down, and sit next to her, my hand on her back. "I... I'm sorry I didn't-" " **It's okay!** " I exclaim and look at her with a smile ' _soon_ ' I say to myself. We talk for awhile again as she drinks the rest of her punch. She states she doesn't feel well. "I.. I need to go" She rushes out towards the bathroom, I follow her.

I hear her groan behind the stall as her body collapses. I lean down, looking under, she's still awake? I slide my body underneath the stall and stand up over her, she's groaning in pain. " **Hit your head?** " I ask as I unlock the stall we're in. She let's out a startled noise, though we're the only ones in the bathroom for now, I can't have her making too much noise. "What are you doing in here?!" She starts to say, before I grab her by her hair and slam her head into the stall's wall, she let's out a painful moan. " **Shhh! I need you to be quiet** " I whisper as I drag her out of the stall by her hair and throw her onto the marble floor. There's blood seeping out of her head, staining her blonde hair a deep red, it drips out onto the cold floor beneath her. " **Shit** " I cuss under my breath. I quickly grab a paper towel and rush to grab her again. I set it to her head and lean her against a wall. Alice is far from awake now, good for me. I quickly clean up the floor and flush the paper towels. I pick up Alice and carry her out of the bathroom. I make sure nobody sees us and I head towards the schools exit. I let her body fall to the ground again, this time, I pull her by her hair with both hands. Dragging her unconscious body across the sidewalk to a hidden path that leads to my house. I anxiously look around to make sure no one sees me as I finally reach my backyard. I let her head fall as I fumble to get the back door to my house open and- "Shirca!?" My dad says in a startled tone. My body shifts and I try to come up with a reason why there's a girl laying unconscious with blood all over her but I can't form any words or think straight so I just let out a mumbled noise that isn't coherent. "Shirca, what the fuck? What did I tell you, to call me if you needed! If you're going to do things like this, for fucks sake, don't go dragging a body across town!" He scolds me as he pushes past me to get to Alice. He picks her body up off the grass and grabs my arm, forcing me harshly into the house.

He drags me into the kitchen and finally lets go of me. I rub my arm to stop the soreness he left as I watch him throw Alice on the table. "Next time, Shirca, you call me!" I apologize and sit on the counter. My father undresses the girl, throwing her top to the ground but leaving the rest. He reaches into the kitchen drawer and pulls out a large kitchen knife, walking over to me he sets it in my hand. "Here, you know what to do. I'll be in the other room if you need me" I clutch the knife and get off the counter, watching my dad leave me to my own mischief. I walk over to the oven and preheat it to 150. Not too hot yet, but just enough for now. I then move over to Alice, she's not moving so I make my move. My Shaking hands grip the knife tightly, adrenaline hits me like a brick when I force the blade in her chest. I clench my eyes closed and repeatedly stab her chest over and over again until I hear the warm blood drip down onto the floor. I halt my actions and open my eyes, there's blood coating my hands, some flew onto my body, most of it pooling around her body, leaving puddles on the floor where it falls off the table. Her chest is a mess, and I feel a strong urge to continue my brutalization. I plunge the knife inside her stomach, and rip it down as quick and hard as possible. My attack left a huge gaping wound, more blood draining out of what I assume, is her now lifeless body. I let out a squeak as I look directly at her intestines, they start protruding out of the wound. I set my knife down and pull them out curiously, it's all gooey and warm in my hands. I squish the organ, blood spurting out and hitting my face. It's a nice feeling, but I need to eat soon, so I stuff them back in her mangled body for now.

I pull her bottoms down and pick the knife back up. I slowly and carefully cut a decent size piece of meat off her thigh and set it down on the table. I push Alice off the table, her body making a huge thud sound as it comes in contact with the marble floor, I look down, her organs falling out where she lays... ' _cute_ ' I think to myself as I step over her to grab a pan from the pantry, along with various spices. I set them down on the table and grab the chunk of flesh, going over to the sink, I set it in and turn the cold water on. I grab a smaller knife from the drawer next to me and set it down on the counter. I finish rinsing the blood off the meat, and begin to cut most of the fat off. Once I'm done, I move back to the table, and set the flesh on the pan, taking some of the spices, I carefully sprinkle them on top and proceed to rub it all in. " **Finally** " I whisper under my breath as I finish preparing the meat. I pick the pan up and open the oven door, it's all nice and warm~ I place the pan in the oven and set the timer for 2 hours. It should be done soon.. I walk over to Alice's corpse and sit down next to her, taking a organ that fell out of her into my hand, I play with it and wait for my food to get done cooking

I bet Daddy's real proud of me now. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this shit is bad.


End file.
